


Stormy Day Sickness

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic, The kind of Nudity that isn't described in depth, period typical medicine, some nudity but the type of nudity that is G rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Steve would get sick just before a storm hit, and that was fine it just meant trying to keep his fever down.Pride Prompts Day 29: Storm





	Stormy Day Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appriciated

Thunder boomed around their apartment while raindrops pelted the window pane. 

Steve shivered, curled up against Bucky’s side, wrapped himself tighter up in their blankets, and let out a raspy cough. 

Warm shadows of candle light flickered against the peaks of Steve’s sweat slicked skin. The power had been knocked out and they were mostly using candles to explore the apartment. 

Steve would get sick just before a storm hit, and that was fine it just meant trying to keep his fever down.

It meant dealing with that heat soaking into Bucky’s side. Scalding him. 

That just meant throwing the covers off and searching for some unmelted ice. 

Bucky stroked some of the sweat slicked hair away from Steve’s forehead. “You want me to get you some water?” asked Bucky.

Steve nodded his head and rasped, “That’d be great, Bucket.” 

Bucky chuckled a little. “Bucket?” 

Steve coughed into his fist and whined. 

Bucky pressed his lips together and then pressed them softly to Steve’s sweaty forehead. “I'll go get you that water.” He rose from the bed, took one of the candles with him, and Steve’s sick cup.

Maybe along the way he’d grab Steve some cigarettes for his cough or those tablets they had in the medicine cabinet.

Something to help alleviate the symptoms of this cold. 

Bucky moved into the kitchen and turned on the tap where he filled Steve’s cup up with water then returned to the room. 

Steve was sprawled out on his stomach when Bucky returned. Blankets kicked around his ankles and body bare aside from his undergarments. 

“Too warm?” asked Bucky as he dipped the bed, dripped some of the water onto Steve’s back, and then moved the cup into Steve’s hands. 

Steve shuddered and nodded as he took a big gulp of water. 

Bucky rubbed softly at Steve’s knobby back as he drank the water and sighed contently with the added fluids.

“Thanks, Buck,” said Steve. 

“You're welcome, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have once again done two different stories for today's prompt.


End file.
